huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Enil Edam
Enil Edam was the merged tribe from Survivor: Caramoan. In what can only be described as the best display of gameplay of any winner, the post-merge was riddled with one castaway controlling two majority alliances. The Bikal Women and the post-switch Bikal alliances both led by Bianca dictated he votes. In the end, constant battling of these two sides and their outsiders meant that Bianca was in control for long enough to be given the title of Sole Survivor. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Ashton, an adventurous larrikin who is charming and went to a performing arts school for his skills in singing and drumming. *Belle, who originally competed on Survivor: Micronesia but was voted out once her Airai Women's Alliance started to break down at the tribe switch. *Bianca, a shifty player originally from Survivor: Panama who became a powerful player during Survivor: Philippines by forming powerful alliances but then was targeted early on during Survivor: Tocantins. *Fawn, most memorable for her performance in Survivor: Blood vs. Water where she played under the radar whilst getting the power couple from the game. *Jefra, a former Miss Teen USA titleholder who believes that the most important part of the game is the social bonds each person makes with others. *Jorja, an upper classed single lady who is well travelled but in her spare time enjoys watching Survivor and visiting chat forums. *Lea, originally competing in Survivor: Cook Islands, she is most remembered for her bubbly personality and always having to scramble to survive. *Luke, a super outgoing and creative guy who can impress ladies with his ability to play guitar and sing. *Mitchell, the winner of Survivor: Philippines who played an underdog game once the majority alliance kept him safe whilst they turned on each other. *Spencer, a castaway who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and has always played in the middle until the bigger characters played him. *Spud, a super fan of the game who enjoys making bonds with others and does so in his heavy metal band with Survivor alumni Rock. *Trey, the first boot of Survivor: The Australian Outback who became an underdog during his time in the minority alliance of Survivor: China. Tribe History On Day 20, the two tribes merged and the remaining twelve castaways became united by name but not by nature. Despite the 7-5 advantage to the Favourites, original tribal lines did not really come to fruition. Bianca, knowing she would once again become a target, decided to increase her allies. Her continued to talk with the Bikal Women whilst still remaining close with Trey and Jorja. To gain more power, Bianca also befriended Ashton and Jefra who originally worked with Jorja and said they were at the bottom of their post-switch tribe. At the first tribal council, Jorja wanted to show her loyalty to the Fans and she, along with Spud and Luke threw votes at Bianca. Mitchell, Spencer and Fawn from the switched Gota tribe knew Jefra was now trying to gain control over them and voted for her. However, Bianca was able to get votes from Belle, Lea, Trey, Ashton and Jefra to make Mitchell the first person voted out of the merge. Bianca was clearly in the position of power on this new tribe and wanted to make sure she had a level playing field with all of her alliances. In order to save herself, Bianca went searching for a Hidden Immunity Idol and found one. Know that she had safety and seeing that the Bikal Women were more powerful and to an extent, more arrogant, about their position in the game, Bianca decided to strike. Knowing that she had already worked with Ashton, Jefra and Jorja, Bianca decided that the Fans were the best people to work with so she could make a move. At the second tribal council of the merge, the Favorites believed that Jorja had the potential to harm the Favorites alliances and voted for her. The remaining Fans and Bianca blindsided Lea without the knowledge of her other alliance. Bianca was now pleased with the ratio of her allies and decided now was the time to target the men. Spencer, Ashton and Jefra rekindled their relationship and, at the next tribal council voted for Trey. Jorja, Luke and Spud from the Fans tribe decided to vote for Ashton and wanted to go for Jefra after that. However, the majority was Bianca, Belle, Fawn and Trey and the quartet sent home Spencer. All did not seem lost for the rest of the castaways because the men started to feel Bianca was playing all of them. The women held the majority 5-4, which started to make the men nervous that they could get picked off one by one. Trey, realising that the girls from Bikal were close enough, tried to get them to turn on Jorja since she was most expendable. Although Bianca and the female Favorites heard their concerns, they believed the boys were more threatening and sent home Luke. The men versus women divide was still clear but all castaways still wanted to make a big move. Jefra decided that she wanted to join the men and spoke with them about voting out Bianca. What Jefra really should've figured out is the fact that Bianca during her time in Caramoan was the cat with nine lives. With the idol in her pocket and the whispers that she would be blindsided, Bianca started to plot. At tribal council, Jefra and the men voted for Bianca but she used an idol and with the only votes that counted, Ashton was the next casualty. Jorja was became paranoid about which of the remaining castaways were her true alliance. She started to talk with the rest of the castaways and talked of plans to vote out certain individuals. When Bianca's name came out of Jorja's mouth, Bianca knew she had to strike. She convinced Belle, Spud and Trey that Jorja was dangerous and she was voted out. Two alliances know controlled the game, one with the Favorites, Belle, Bianca, Fawn and Trey but was also the Women, Belle, Bianca Fawn and Jefra. This left lone wolf Spud to fend for himself or be considered a scapegoat. Even though he didn't win individual immunity, Bianca was ready to whittle down her alliances. The boys voted for Fawn but the girls sent home Trey. Jefra once again had enough of following orders from the Favorites. In a last ditch effort, she convinced Spud to vote with her for Fawn and tried to get the women to turn on each other. This was for nought because the Favorite Women were too close and Jefra was made the next member of the jury. Now with the Favorite Women making up three of the four remaining castaways, it was clear that Spud would be their last target. In a shocking turn of events, he won the final individual immunity and the women had to turn on each other. Bianca believed that Belle deserved the Final Three more and she along with Spud and Belle, voted out Fawn. At the Final Tribal Council, Belle was reprimanded by the jury for being too much of a follower and not really doing much to make her own mark. This resulted in her being given the title of Co Runner-Up. Spud was appreciated somewhat for playing like an underdog and not being a large target to the majority alliance. However, he wasn't in enough control that was to be respected as a winner and he was given the title of Runner-Up after earning only two votes from Ashton and Luke. In the end, Bianca was the only member of the Final Three who constantly outwitted, outplayed and outlasted the rest of the castaways fro the first few days. She was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning six of eight jury votes. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Caramoan Tribes